


BAU team watches The Big Game

by Your_Favourite_Weirdo



Series: the BAU team watch the show [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Ahhhhhhhh, Gen, I'm Sorry, If I have time, It's a characters watch the show thing, The one where Reid gets kidnapped, but don't, but hey Elle's back!, but the one where he is tortured i can make my next fic, i couldn't find any, i probs will, it's crap im sorry, its so ooc, pls read, so i wrote one, they watch The Big Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Favourite_Weirdo/pseuds/Your_Favourite_Weirdo
Summary: So, you know how you watch a thing and go, "I wonder how the characters would react to that."? I have. I am also addicted to fics where the characters watch the show they're in, and I couldn't find one for this fandom, so here it is.So basically, this is a fic where the BAU team (No Rossi But with Elle) get stuck somewhere and watch those episodes where Reid is kidnapped and stuff.I can't promise it'll be any good, but you can read it and find out. (Or Reid it and find out, doesn't matter)(I'm so sorry.)





	1. Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so i'm so sorry if the characters are OOC, I can only sort of write at the best of times but stay with me here. I love reading things where the fourth wall is only cracked, not completely broken. 
> 
> This chapter will probably be the shortest one because It's the introduction and.. yeah.
> 
> oh, also this takes place around the end of season 2.
> 
> also any spelling/ grammar mistakes are mine and mine alone. Any mistakes made in the script of the episode can be blamed on the website I used to find the script. 
> 
> I'm shit at POV's i hate 1st person but i can't write 3rd. we'll see how this turns out.
> 
>  
> 
> im sorry this is such a mess.

Nobody had any idea what happened. One minute the team was being briefed on a new case, the next they were in what looked like a cinema mixed with a living room. There were plush couches everywhere, small lamps on the side tables, paintings on the walls, and the room had an overall homey feel to it, but right in the centre was a huge big screen TV. Sitting on a couch looking equally confused was-  
"Elle!"  
The woman in question looked up. "Reid?" She looked around. "Morgan, Garcia, Gideon, Hotch, JJ- what are you all doing here?"  
"According to this note, we are watching something on that television." JJ announced from one of the side tables. The note she was holding looked old and yellowed.  
"Is there any specific information?" Prentiss asked, going around to look over JJ’s shoulder.  
“No, but it does say that- “

“HELLO.” Everyone in the room collectively jumped at the sudden loud voice that had come from the TV. “Is it just me, or does that sound like a young girl?” Whispered Morgan.  
“WELCOME TO… WELL, THE PLACE WHERE YOU HAVE NO CONTROL OVER WHAT HAPPENS. WELL, YOU DO BUT- umm hold on, let me just…” there was a brief silence then the sound of rustling papers filled to room. The room's occupants exchanged looks with each other.  
“aha! Ok here goes. HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE PLACE OF SECRETS REVEALED. TO MAKE SURE I HAVE THE RIGHT PEOPLE I’M GOING TO HAVE TO TRANSPORT YOU BACK TO YOUR PRIMARY SCHOOL DAYS AND HAVE YOU ANSWER A ROLL. SORRY. SPENCER REID?”  
“Here?” Reid said cautiously.  
“EXCELLENT! AARON HOTCHNER?”  
“Present.” Hotch answered. If you didn’t know him you would think that he was completely unfazed by all of this, but the team could see he was in a state of shock.  
“DEREK MORGAN?”  
“Hi.”  
“JENNIFER JAREOU?”  
“Here”  
“PENELOPE GARCIA?”  
“Right here.” She said nervously.  
“HI, SWEETHEART. JASON GIDEON.”  
Gideon didn’t answer. He was staring at the TV; no doubt trying to profile it and figure out what was happening.  
“JASON, I CAN SEE THAT YOU’RE HERE, BUT I’M GONNA NEED YOU TO SAY SOMETHING.”  
“What are you?” came his reply a few seconds later.  
“BRILLIANT! EMILY PRENTISS.”  
“Hello.”  
“FANTASTIC. AND LAST, BUT NOT LEAST, ELLE GREENAWAY?”  
“I’m here. What do you plan to do with us?” Elle immediately questioned.  
“WELL, ELLE, THAT IS A VERY GOOD QUESTION. A QUESTION THAT HAS ALREADY BEEN ANSWERED. JASON, CARE TO READ OUT THE NOTE?”  
Gideon slowly put on his glasses and took the note from JJ. He looked around the room before reading,  
“Dear members (and former member) of the BAU. This is a place between your world and the world I am from. Here, you will watch videos that are from your past. This can either bring you closer together or tear you apart. Only you can choose.  
Enjoy.”  
As Gideon finished talking, the television turned on with a blast of white noise. The words **SIT DOWN** appeared on the screen. Prentiss plonked herself down next to Elle and introduced herself, in a matter of seconds they were debating over whether the note was written by the voice that spoke out of the TV. JJ, Reid and Morgan ended up sharing a couch and Hotch and Gideon had their own armchairs. Garcia made room for herself next to Elle and moved their conversation away from the voice. Snacks appeared on coffee tables and side tables, drinks popping into existence next to them. Then, the screen faded to black and the video began…


	2. The first Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Tobias murdered someone, and when the team finds out what they’re actually watching.
> 
> Yay new chapter!
> 
> a huge Thank You to anyone who has left kudos or bookmarked!  
> it's been like 6 days since I started this and I wasn't expecting people to like it, so thank you!

Previously

_Snacks appeared on coffee tables and side tables, drinks popping into existence next to them. Then, the screen faded to black and the video began…_

 

 

**The video starts off with two football reporters talking about the super bowl.**

**"We're back in Miami." The first one says. "Welcome, friends. Jim Nance along with Phil Simms.  Super bowl 41 is in the books, and, Phil, as you look back on it now, what was the turning point?" at this Jim looks at Phil.**

 

"we're watching the super bowl?" Morgan asks the TV in disbelief.

"That’s highly unlikely, I doubt that we would- " Reid begins, but Morgan cuts him off.

"Reid."

"Yes?"

"Be quiet."

 

**"Well, like most games, Jim, especially super bowls, it's about turnovers." Phil replies. "That's what happened here today. But when I talk about turnovers, I have a different take on it.  
I look at it as takeaways. The winning team is always the most physical. They hit the opposing quarterback, they make him throw interceptions, they hit the running back extra hard- " As Phil talked, the camera moved away from a television and shows a young couple sitting on a couch.**

**the man dropped the remote and gets off the couch. "Well," he said, twirling the ball in his hand. "Football is over until next year."  The woman kneels on the couch. "Which means I get Sundays with my husband back." She says.**

**Her husband sighs. "I already miss it."**

 

"woah, woah, woah. I recognise that couple!" JJ exclaimed. "They're from a case we did a while back!" she looked around and saw only blank faces. "Reid? Surely you recognise them too?" Reid was staring at the TV, his face expressionless.  "Reid?" she whispered, but the video had started playing again.

 

**Another woman, presumably a friend of the couples walked into the line of sight. "Hey! Oh no, you didn't!" She laughed.  The man seemed to realise what he'd just said and tried to fix his mistake.**

**"Oh! No, no, no. I didn't mean it that way." The words come out in a rush.  His wife gets comfortable and then says, "well then- then how did you mean it?"**

 

"That woman is devious!" Morgan laughs. That gets him some giggles from around the room.

 

**"Just that I'll miss the, uh- I don't know." He gives as a half reply. Someone else walks into the room, the apparent husband of the couples friend. " No, no, no. Don't do that." He says. "just beg for her forgiveness and move on!"**

**The scene cuts to a figure in black standing in a garden. The camera moves and you can see that they're watching the four people through a window.  You can hear laughter and playful arguments coming from the house. Still focusing on the two couples,  the figure speaks. "I don't want to do this."**

 

Reid immediately goes stock-still and does not move his eyes from the screen, breathing heavily.  JJ felt him stiffen and reached for his hand. "Hey, kid" Morgan murmured. "It's OK. You couldn’t have done anything." Reid shook them off.

 "I'm fine." He said. Reid forced his body to relax, chanting ‘I couldn’t save him, I had no choice, it’s not my fault' in his head. Those who had seen the videos of Reid gave him slight looks of sympathy.  Elle was the only one who had no idea what had happened. Looking around at everyone's faces, she figured it was best not to ask.

 

**A second voice the team knew as Raphael said, "The others are leaving now. Go around the back."**

 

**The camera goes around the house to the front door , where the first couple is waving the other one off. "Well, get home safe you guys." the woman says. Her friend giggles. "Oh don't worry, I'm driving."**

**The scene changes to a door opening and feet stepping into the house.**

**Ack at the front of the house, the other woman's  husband looks back at the house. " Didn't men used to be the bosses?" He asks incredulously . His wife laughs.**

**The first  man raises his hands in a defensive gesture. "Hey, I'm already in trouble." His wife pats his leg. "yeah. Smart boy." She waves at the leaving couple.  "Bye you guys. Goodnight."  The couple goes inside and the wife goes to start cleaning up.**

**"Can we let this wait until morning?" Her husband whines.**

**"No, lets just do a little." she says, gesturing to the messes. "come on." Her husband sighs.  "All right. I'm gonna take the garbage out."**

**"Ok"**

**The husband walks towards the back door. Noticing that it was open, he called back to his wife, "Honey, did you leave the back door open?"**

 

"Has this guy watched any horror movies? Like, at all?" Elle joked, trying to relieve the tension that filled the room. Reid smiled appreciatively, even if his smile was a little forced.

 

**"What?" She yells back.**

**"Nothing, never mind."**

**The woman walks out of a room, and there is a close up of 2 shadows going over some dirty dishes .**

**The man sneaks up on his wife, scaring her. "Hey, Lena can finish the rest." He says, pulling her away from the sink.**

**"Lena can barely finish what she has to do on a normal Monday." His wife retorts.**

**"Come on, I want to go to bed!"**

**"Dennis!"**

**Dennis hugs her from behind, "Hey, I know how I can make up that horrible comment to you." He says.**

**"you are kidding me, right?"**

**"We can start on that special Sunday together."**

**The couple starts up the stairs and Dennis' wife makes a jab at him. "No, well I could get you a  football helmet you could make out with."**

**Dennis scoffs. "Oh, that’s ridiculous."**

**The scene cuts to Tobias' feet poking out of a doorway. Laughter can be heard and the lights turn off. Tobias steps forward. Dennis makes an audible comment about the drinks, and his wife laughs more.**

**Downstairs, Tobias picks up the phone and dials 911.**

**"911, what's your emergency?" asks the voice on the other end.**

**"I'm at 1527 chestnut drive." Tobias whispers nervously.**

**"I know where you're calling from, sir. What's the emergency?" The voice says.**

**"He thinks they're too greedy. They have too much."**

**"Too much what? "**

**"Stuff, ah, p-possessions,  Things they don't need. Hurry!"  Tobias whisper shouts the last word.**

**"You're calling because these people have too much stuff?" Says the voice critically. The camera pans out and away from the house.**

**"No, I'm calling because Raphael- " Tobias is cut off by Raphael. "That’s enough." he says. "I don't want to" Tobias whimpers.**

**"He's calling because Raphael is going to kill the sinners that live here."**

**"I'm sorry, did you say someone is killing somebody? sir? hello?" Says the voice, getting more urgent with each word.**

**Screams are  heard as the camera continues zooming out and then the screen cuts to black.**

The team sat in silence, mourning the couple that was killed.

"Could- could someone tell me who that was?" Elle said quietly not wanting to ruin the silence completely. Gideon looked up at her. "Tobias -mmfff!" Gideon suddenly had duck tape over his mouth.

"HEY! NO SPOILERS." the Voice from earlier said. "KEEP TALKING, I'LL REMOVE YOUR LIPS."

The duck tape disappeared. "So it looks like we are going to- to watch it then." Garcia said faintly. "oh God."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, chapter 2 done! What do you think?
> 
> Constructive criticism and feed back is always welcome!


	3. At The Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun times with the team!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAh, sorrrrry this chapter took so long, yearly tests and all that. 
> 
> Also I am not kidding, with every kudos I got, I wanted to write more. I know the story is crap, but still. people like it, I will write it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Previously

_"HEY! NO SPOILERS." the Voice from earlier said. "KEEP TALKING, I'LL REMOVE YOUR LIPS."_

_The duck tape disappeared. "So it looks like we are going to- to watch it then." Garcia said faintly. "oh God."_

 

**The video continued, showing a brightly lit bar. There are scenes of Morgan dancing with several beautiful women and random people dancing while a catchy song plays in the background.**

 

Prentiss whistles. "look at you, getting' your groove on!" She laughs.

 

**"** **Hey Morgan, be careful! The one in the back could take your wallet!" Prentiss calls, as she walks past him with three drinks in her hands.**

**"Its all right, I'll be a broke, happy man." Morgan yells back, still dancing with the women.  Prentiss shakes her head slightly and walks over to a table where Hotch and Haley are sitting. She put down the drinks and each reached for their respective beverage. "Cheers!" Haley says. "How are they  treating you at the B.A.U, Emily?"**

**"She means am I being nice to you." Hotch says and Haley gestures to him and nods.**

 

Elle nudges Prentiss. "So, you were the one who replaced me?" Emily nods. " This means this wasn't that long ago, right?"

"It happened what, 3, 4 months ago now?" Prentiss said. Elle cocks her head thoughtfully, storing the information away for later.

 

**"Actually, everyone has been incredibly nice." Prentiss replies.  The tables attention is turned to Garcia who is watching Morgan dance. "look at him move." She says. "It's like a cat."  Prentiss laughs and says, "more like a dog!" Garcia looked offended. "He did not ask them to dance. They asked him." She says indignantly.**

 

"Awww thanks, Baby girl." Morgan said, winking.  "Anything for you, Hot stuff." Garcia replies with a smile.

 

**"Ok. Ok, he's a cat." Prentiss laughs.**

**"An alley cat!" Haley interjects. Hotch grabs her hand and says "Come on Haley, let's go show them how it's done!"**

**"Oh! Game if you are!"**

 

"Drunk Hotch. Don't see that often." Gideon says, smirking at Hotch. Hotch gives him 'The Glare', making the team laugh.

 

**"That is so sweet." Prentiss says, watching them go. Garcia turns to Emily and puts down her drink. "I'm going to the loo." She pushes up her glasses. "Do not let anyone steal my seat."**

**"I'll guard it with my life."**

**The camera moves to look at JJ playing darts with 2 young men. JJ throws the dart and gets a bullseye. "Oh! Another one bites the dust!" She says triumphantly. "How did you get so good at this?" Says one of the men, while the other goes to get the dart.**

**"Where I grew up, darts was like a national sport."**

**"Seriously?"**

**"Yeah, we were too small for a bowling alley."**

**"Ahh."**

**JJ's phone rings and she looks at the two men apologetically. "Oh! Sorry boys, you're gonna have to find someone else to humiliate you." As she walks to go outside, JJ passes Reid and ruffles his hair.**

**"Ask me any, any question." He says while fixing his hair.  "Return to tomorrow." Says one of the people he's sitting with.**

 

"Reid, you have friends!" Morgan jokingly says. Reid hits Morgan's arm and mumbles, "Shut up. I don't really know them."  Morgan's smile widens. "Even better!"

Reid crosses his arms and just ignores him.

 

**"Return to tomorrow, season 2, production number 51, an alien entity, Sargon, takes over Kirk's body while 22 others take over Spock and dr. Mulhall's."**

**"Alien races appearing?"**

**"Trick question. A race is never identified. Sargon is a disembodied mind." Reid has a small, but obviously smug smile while answering the question.**

**" And the dr. McCoy quote?" There is a moment of silence while Reid thinks and the other person starts counting down- "5, 4, 3, 2-"**

 

"Does the great Reid not know the answer?!!" Elle laughs. "I knew it! It just took me a bit, that’s all." Reid says, fidgeting in his seat.

 

**" ' I will not peddle flesh. I'm a physician.' Drink!" He says happily.**

**JJ walks out of the club, talking into her phone. "I'm so sorry. Will you say that again?.... Ok… Um, have the police fax over everything they have so far…. I'll take care of the notifications, all most everyone's here with me… Thankyou." JJ hangs up and looks at her phone.**

 

**_The Smithsonian Institute WASHINGTON D.C._ **

 

**Gideon walks around a table, whistling. The Smithsonian walks in saying, "Last, but not least, a special treat for your annual super bowl visit." He places a large black case on the table and starts to open it.**

**"Something new?" Gideon asks. "As soon as it came in, I knew you'd want to see it." The Smithsonian opens the case. "An original hand-coloured Audubon etching entitled Turdus Polyglottus.**

**"Or the mockingbird. It's gorgeous. See how they fight the rattlesnake for their nest? They have no concern for their own safety." He says, smiling down at the etching.**

**"I can see why you'd be drawn to it."**

**"You know, they can emulate the cries of over 30 different species, from hummingbirds to eagles, other animals, even machinery. They are incredible." Gideons phone rings and he answers it. "JJ. I'll meet you at the office." He pockets his phone, smile gone from his face.**

 

"Sorry to pull you from that, by the way." JJ says to Gideon. Gideon shrugs. "It was a case. It's your job to do that."

 

**"Rattlesnake in someone's nest?" Says the Smithsonian.**

**"I'm sorry we couldn't spend more time together. Thanks a lot." Gideon says as he rushes out the door.**

 

**Dark encases the screen and a car is shown driving down an empty road. A man in a black hoodie sits behind the wheel, sometimes whimpering. "What did we do?" he says in a scared voice.  "Raphael what did we do?"  He rubs his bloody gloves against the wheel, "What did we do?" Tobias hits the steering wheel 3 times in frustration.**

**The car drives into an empty field. Tobias gets out, holding his head. He paces, stripping his gloves off his hands. "That wasn't redemption! That wasn't God's will!" He collapses, sobbing. "Raphael, what did we do?" The camera pans out then, like last time, fades to black.**

 

The last scene clearly affects Reid, who up until that moment was enjoying himself. "Are, are we going to be seeing Tobias' side as well?" he asks.  "YES. I WOULD SAY I'M SORRY, BUT I'M NOT, SO." The Voice says.

'What is so bad that it makes the whole team worried about Reid? What happened when I left?' Elle thinks to herself.  'YOU'LL FIND OUT' the Voice says. Elle jumped. "Elle? Are you alright?" Garcia said, putting her hand on Elle's arm. "You.. Didn't hear that?" She asked.

 "No. Honey, are you sure you're feeling ok?"

" I'll be fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, if you liked it, leave kudos, and if you have any tips or thoughts about the chapter please comment and tell me!
> 
> And happy halloween for Wednesday!


	4. The Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team are briefed on the case and they spout ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! sorry it took a while! I thought, because all my yearly's are out of the way, I can spend my time writing this! But then no internet, blackouts and stuff happened.  
> I was going to upload it yesterday, but then I didn't finish the chapter because I didn't realise how long it was.. Its like 2000 words and 6 pages on word.... go me!

Previously

_"You. Didn't hear that?" She asked._

_"No. Honey, are you sure you're feeling ok?"_

_" I'll be fine."_

 

**When the video starts up again, the team (and ex member) could see they were in the conference room at the B.A.U.**

**"You know, it never fails. Just as I'm getting my groove thing going, bam. We're back at the B.A.U." Says Morgan as he gets his coffee.  Emily and Garcia both give him looks as they get comfortable at the table.**

 

In the room, Prentiss and Garcia give him those same looks again, this time joined by JJ and Elle.

 

**"You know, statistically a case doesn't come in with any more frequency if you're at a party or a gathering than if you aren't." Reid says. "It's a trick of the mind. We merely remember the ones that came in that way more."**

**"Besides, is it really that hard for you to get your groove 'thang' going again? " Prentiss says mockingly.**

  **"Only when he's sleeping." replied Gideon as he walked through the door and hung his coat on a chair.**

**"Where were you tonight?" Asked Hotch.**

**" I told you, I went to the Smithsonian."**

**"You missed a good time." Said Prentiss.**

**"I had a good time."**

**"Well, that's definitely over." Said" JJ as she walked into the room. "Georgia. The Kyle's Dennis and Lacey were murdered an hour ago in their suburban Atlanta home."**

 

"Don't you love it when our amazing nights get disrupted by some psychopath deciding to murder people?" Morgan said sarcastically.

 

**"An hour ago?" Questioned Hotch.**

**"Police were on scene unusually fast.**  

**"Why?" Asked Morgan, as he started leaning forward, a sure sign he was already interested.**

**"One of the unsubs called them and told them that the other was about to murder the victims."**

 

"wait, really?" Elle asked. The team looked at her, then remembered that she hadn't heard of the case and they weren't allowed to explain it to her.  "Yes. We were all amazed by this, but what's interesting is that-mmff!" This time it was Reid who had the duck tape on his mouth. He looked up to glare at the ceiling.

 'WHY DOES HE LOOK SO ANNOYED?' "oh, I don't know maybe because you duck taped his mouth!" Elle said angrily. The team looked at her. She looked back.

"What?" She asked.

"Elle, the Voice hasn't said anything. We can only assume that’s what duck taped Reid's mouth." Hotch said gently. Elle looked startled, but quickly composed herself and gestured back at the TV. "Can we go back to watching it now?" she murmured.

 

**"You're kidding."**

**"From inside the house."- JJ nodded- "According to the dispatcher, the first male sounded terrified and begged them to get there before the other, who they both identified as Raphael, was about to kill the sinners that lived there."**

**"Sinners?" Hotch questioned.**

  **"The 9-1-1 centre is going to send Garcia a copy of the tape." JJ looked at Garcia who nodded in response.**

**"How fast was the police response time?" Reid asked.**

**"4 minutes 27 seconds." JJ turned back to the screen," During which time Raphael managed to do this." JJ pointed the remote at the screen and four images popped up, showing the Kyle's brutally slaughtered. Garcia quickly looked away while the rest of the team leaned forward, their faces a mix of horror and interest.**

  **"In 4 and a half minutes?" Prentiss said in disbelief.**

 

Elle mirrored Prentiss' expression of shock, and the team just shook their heads. They still had no idea how he did it.

 

**"Mr. Kyle is a dot com millionaire. His company is one of the largest employers in the community. There's gonna be media coverage. Also, when they arrived, the police found this displayed prominently on the bed." JJ pointed at the screen again and another picture showed, this time on of the Bible with a verse highlighted in yellow.**

 

"Don't you just love religious killers" JJ muttered.

 

**"Revelations chapter 6, verse 8." Hotch read.**

**"They're killing sinners." Stated Morgan. "These guys are on a mission."**

  **"And mission-based killers will not stop killing." Said Reid, looking worried.**

  **"And I looked in behold a pale horse, and his name that sat upon him was death." Read Hotc**

**"And hell followed with him." Gideon finished. The camera panned over the verse and transitioned to an old house.**

**.    .    .**

**"This isn't right." Tobias said.**

 

'ShitShitShitShitShitShit' Reid thought. 'Damnit, I feel bad enough already why this?' Reid groaned and slumped into his seat. The duck tape wasn't off yet and he didn't think it would for a while yet.

 

**"Ye shall walk after the Lord, your god, and fear him and keep his commandments and obey his voice, and you shall serve him, and cleave unto him." The man the team knew as Tobias's father spoke harshly.**

**"You don't serve god that way." Tobias said, more to himself than his father. There was a resounding smack and Tobias cried out in pain.**

**"You don't question me, boy!" His father demanded. "Clean yourself up and quit whining. You done the lord's work tonight."**

**Whilst Tobias and his father were talking, the camera wound its way around the. House, always aimed at the floor until it reached the bathroom where it panned over to Tobias taking his hoodie off. Tobias stared into the mirror, a sorrowful expression on his face.**

**The scene changed to one of a farm, goats and chickens wandering freely.**

 

"Where are we now?" Garcia said. "all the other places make sense, but a farm?" She looked at the profilers for help. "Could be his past?" Gideon suggested.

 

**A young boy played with marbles happily until a loud shout, "HEY!" disrupted him. He looked up and his father can be seen stomping angrily over to him, pushing any obstacle out of his way.**

**Tobias in the present ran his fingers through his hair, before flashing back again to his father grabbing him by the arm and dragging him into a barn. "No, dad, please!" Tobias says weakly.**

**There are bright flashes of sparks and fire. Tobias' dad pulls on thick leather gloves before turning to him and saying in a menacing voice, "Now you stay right there." He turns and walks away.**

**A fire burns bright and the father's voice is heard telling young Tobias, "Book tells us that we ain't to serve the lord until we are sealed, boy.**

**Sealed with god's mark. Sealed in our forehead." He walks toward Tobias with a red-hot iron in his hand. Tobias begins whimpering with the occasional "no!" and sobbing. The iron is pressed to his fore head and Tobias' father looks up with glassy eyes.**

 

The sound of burning flesh fills the room. Garcia looks like she's going to be sick. Although the burning isn't shown, everyone else looks away from the screen.

 

**Back in the present, Tobias rubs his head, then lifts his hair up to see the scar from all those years ago, a cross burned into his forehead. It cuts to him in the shower, shaking and spluttering as he tries to scrub the blood off. It mixes with the water and gradually flows down the drain which is the last thing the team sees before the screen cuts to black.**

**.      .       .**

 

**"Condemned murderer Perry smith said of his victims, the clutter family, "I didn't have anything against them, and they never did anything wrong to me, the way other people have all my life. Maybe they're just the ones who have to pay for it."**

 

"Damn Gideon, when did you say that? It relates perfectly to the case." Morgan whistles.

" I didn't."

"Sorry?"

"I never said that."  The room went silent- or well, stayed silent. There was the sound of ripping and they turned to see Reid rubbing his mouth with one hand and the strip of duck tape in the other. 

"Guys, the Voice can probably mimic our voices.  It probably did that so we could see the case from a different perspective. It's probably why it's showing us Tobias' view on things, though I'd rather it didn't." Reid blurted out in one huge breath.

"Wow Reid," said Reid's voice. "I knew you were smart, but this is like, next level!"

"Now that. Is weird." Said Morgan.

 

**The team are in the jet, going through the files of the case.**

**"This is a bad one, isn't it?" Asked Prentiss as Morgan sighs. "Unsubs with a cause are never good." Morgan replies.**

 

"Aw I miss the jet." Elle sighs. Garcia patted her shoulder sympathetically.

 

**"Pets, I just got the 911 call from the Georgia state police." Garcia says, her voice tinny through the laptop. The rest of the team walks over so they can hear better and the call begins to play.**

 

**"911, what's your emergency?" asks the voice on the other end.**

**"I'm at 1527 chestnut drive." Tobias whispers nervously.**

**"I know where you're calling from, sir. What's your emergency?" The voice says. The laptop shows the words as they are said, and Gideon fiddles with his pen as he stares at the screen**

**"He thinks they're too greedy. They have too much."**

**"Too much what? "**

**"Stuff, ah, p-possessions, Things they don't need. Hurry!"  Tobias whisper shouts the last word.**

**On the word 'possessions', The entire team starts looking sceptical.**

**"You're calling because these people have too much stuff?" Says the voice critically.**

**"No, I'm calling because Raphael- " Tobias is cut off by Raphael. "That’s enough." he says. "I don't want to" Tobias whimpers.**

**"He's calling because Raphael is going to kill the sinners that live here."**

**"I'm sorry, did you say someone is killing somebody? sir? hello?" Says the voice, getting more urgent with each word.**

 

**"Well, unsub one definitely sounds frightened." Prentiss states. "Maybe he's doing this against his will."**

  **"I doubt it." Gideon says. When Prentiss looks at him, he clarifies, "he whispered."**

**"He could have called out to save them instead of calling 911." Hotch suggested.**

  **"Not if he had a gun to his head." Morgan said.**

**"If he had a gun to his head, why would he have dialled 911? " Gideon questions.**

**"The second unsub said Raphael was going to kill someone. Is there a third?" JJ asks, looking around the jet.**

  **"Referring to oneself in the third person is not uncommon for an unsub." Reid declared.  "Ted Bundy gave thoroughly detailed accounts of his murders, but he never actually admitted to doing it. He would just say, "the killer." "**

**"Ok, so I'm gonna go ahead and the name Raphael through the Georgia criminal databases as well as our own." Garcia started typing.**

 

"He could just be referring to the arch angel Raphael." Elle said.

"He was." JJ clarified.

 

**"Thanks, Garcia." Hotch replied.**

**"Ever so welcome, my liege." She said, and turned the camera off.**

 

"Sometimes I regret leaving the team and never getting in touch. I missed your weird nicknames for everyone, Garcia." Elle murmured. Garcia smiled softly and leaned into Elle's shoulder. "Aw thanks, sugar plum." She whispered back.

 

**"We have a killing team on a mission in rural Georgia. We know what that means." States Hotch**

**"They're not gonna stop until the mission's complete." Sighs Morgan, holding up two of the" photos and analysing them.**

**"We need to hit the ground running." Hotch says then starts firing off things for people to do. "J.J., We need an inside picture of the victims. Victimology can be critically important in a mission-based spree."**

  **"Already on it." She gets up and moves back to her seat.**

  **"Prentiss, go where the bodies are. Examine the wounds. They managed to kill 2 victims in 41/2 minutes. We need to know how."**

 **"You got it."**  

**"I'm gonna set up at the Atlanta field office and go over case files from the state. It would be highly unusual for a first kill to be this efficient."**

**"Reid, you and Morgan, come with me to the crime scene." Gideon says.**

**"We land in less than an hour. Everybody tries to get some rest." At that, Hotch walks off and everyone heads back to their seats if they weren't already sitting down.**

 

The team sat in silence, this was just working like a normal case so far, they could relax and watch their past selves solve it. Reid was worried about if or when the source of his nightmares would be shown. Elle sat in a content silence worried about what could have happened to Reid, but wanting to see how it plays out.

 

The team was as content as possible in this weird space between realities, but no one was sure of what could come next.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAYAAY HALF WAY THRU THE THING!
> 
> if y'all liked it, pls let me now w/ kudos, and if you have any constructive criticism please please tell me! 
> 
> oh also, if you have any episodes before s7 (cuz i haven't watched that far) that you want me to do after these 2, please comment them because I didn't actually have any plans after this so... yeah.


	5. At The Crime Scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team discovers more about the unsub(s)
> 
> They also go to the crime scene and a horrifyingly creepy element is revealed
> 
> And the Voice is strangely absent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop sorry this took so long, but its here now and reaallllllyyyy long. Well, its long by my standards. 
> 
> Enjoy

 

** Previously **

_The team was as content as possible in this weird space between realities, but no one was sure of what could come next._

 

The B.A.U team members (and former member) sat in a somewhat awkward silence. The next clip had not started playing yet, and while this was a huge relief to some- *cough*Reid*cough*- the rest of the group was a mix of worry and curiosity.

10 minutes had passed, and still nothing.

Getting impatient, Morgan stood up and asked for the Voice, receiving no answer. Morgan started pacing, occasionally looking up to yell something at the ceiling, or walk to the television and ask it questions. When it had been about an hour, Garcia had to come and physically pull him to his seat.

1 hour 30 minutes later. The team had split into groups to try and figure out where the Voice had gone, and how they would get out if worse came to worse.

2 hours. Gideon had found an old chess board in one of the side tables and started a game with Reid. JJ walked around, her fingers running against the wooden panels of the walls.

2 hours 5 minutes.

There was a cough. No response.

The cough sounded again, more impatient this time. "Guys," Elle deadpanned, finally grabbing the attention of her friends. "Is it really so bad if one of you gets duck taped? Just tell me a spoiler and get on with it."  The team looked at each other and eventually it was Hotch that spoke up.

"Well." He said. "alright. Well, the case we were on was about a man named-"

"HELLO, I'M BACK"

"Jesus Christ. I hate this thing." Morgan muttered, those who could hear him nodding in agreement.

"NOW, NOW, MORGAN, CAREFUL OR YOU JUST MIGHT FIND SOME DUCKTAPE COVERING THAT PRETTY LITTLE MOUTH OF YOURS." Morgan just glared at the ceiling.

"Excuse me, do we at least get an explanation?" JJ asked.

"I WAS BORED." Was the Voice's only answer. There was a flash, then all of them were sitting in their original spots, the room was as clean as it was when they first arrived and the clip started playing.  Hotch sighed through his nose, preparing himself for a long time stuck with the duck tape.

 

 

**The scene was focused on the two men as they studied the papers in their hands. "You all right?” Reid asked Gideon.**

**"What?” Gideon looked up suddenly, as if he was startled Reid would ask.**

**"You seem unhappy.”**

 

"Who Wouldn't be, what with all of these religious killings." Said Gideon.

 

**“I am unhappy. Tired of people using religion to justify the terrible things they do.”**

**The camera panned away from the two men, showing a bedroom that would have been homey, if not for the 2 large pools of blood on the floor, the only indication that someone was murdered.**

**The Chief police turns to them. "You're saying these killers are on a mission?"**

  **"These unsubs believe they're either on a mission from god or that the bible was somehow guiding them." Reid explained to him.**

**"Unsubs?"**

 

“I always forget that the police don't call the bad guys Unsubs.” Morgan commented.

 

**"That stands for unknown subjects. The killers, working as a team."**

**"It sounded to me like only one of them was into the mission."**

**"It's usually more complicated than even that.”**

“Oh no, he’s in for a Reid Ramble.” Laughed Elle.

“wait, you guys actually gave it a name?” Reid questioned, slightly offended and slightly impressed.

 

**“In the case of Dick hickock and Perry smith, Perry was the subservient personality. Basically, against even entering the clutter home, and yet he was the one who almost single-handedly slaughtered the entire family." While Reid talked, Gideon walked in and out of the bathroom, surveying damage and going through motions.**

**"Huh." The chief nodded, looking thoughtful.**  

**"How many times was Mr. Kyle stabbed?" Gideon asked.**

**"Stabbed isn't exactly the word.” The chief said, sounding slightly off-put by what happened.**

There was a loud ripping noise and a sigh of relief. Hotch had been un-duck taped.

 

**The scene changed to the morgue, where the coroner was showing Prentiss the bodies of Mr and Mrs Kyle.**

**“They're all long, deep gashes." He said, gesturing towards to bodies. "Each victim has virtually the same wounds- both throats cut, a vertical gash up one arm from wrist to elbow, and a vertical gash down one leg from crotch to upper thigh."**

**Prentiss lifted the sheet covering Mr Kyle’s body. "Major arteries." She**

**"It's damned efficient." The coroner said, nodding.**

**"How much knowledge of anatomy would someone need to do this?" Emily questioned.**

**"Anyone with a basic understanding of the body knows where these arteries are.”**

**"And do you have any idea which one of these wounds was delivered first?"  Prentiss asked, walking around the body.**

**"Um, there was a-“ the coroner fumbled for his clipboard, “there was active blood flow from each of the wounds, so they're probably all delivered at about the same time. With any of these wounds, the victim would bleed out quickly, almost like an animal at slaughter.” He hesitated “No. Exactly like an animal at slaughter.**

**A deer or a lamb or a cow, something like that. You-you cut the throat first, then- then sometimes open up other major arteries to assist in draining the carcass."**

**"So, maybe a hunter?” Prentiss suggested.**

**“Or a farmer." The coroner hesitated, an annoyed look crossed his face and then he said, "Pretty much anyone in rural Georgia."**

**"Oh."**

 

The majority of people in the room sighed. They all knew how hard normal cases were to solve, and when the vast majority of people could do the same thing, it made the job even harder.

 

**The camera zoomed out, showing Hotch looking at the map of Georgia, hands in his pockets. JJ walked in, holding a file. “So, I just talked to the Gentries. They were the last couple to leave the super bowl party. According to them, the Kyles didn't have any enemies. They were good to their employees, more generous then they needed to be. They were just generally good people.”  
“So why them?” Hotch asked, turning to face JJ.**

**“Well, if the trigger's greed, they do have a nice house.”**  
“Yeah, but you can't tell that from the street. These people were chosen, and we need to know why and how.”  
“I pulled everything we have unsolved in the last 2 years.” A detective reported to the two agents.  “Nothing even close to the M.O.”  
“No murders involving a knife?” Hotch looked sceptical.

“My god, they were horrible at searching.” Hotch sighed under his breath. Gideon heard and gave him a ‘really?’ sort of look.

 

**“We have a lot of open cases involving knives, but they're in common type crimes, bar fights, robberies.” The detective dismissed.  
“Well, this isn't their first contact. One of them has experience.” Hotch said, walking away. JJ glanced at Hotch’s back and then looked up at the detective.**

**“Is it ok if I go through some of your case files? Fresh eyes.” She said.**

**“There's nothing there.” The detective smiled in a patronizing way.  JJ laughed then leaned forward, as if she was sharing a secret.**

**“Help me out, ok? These guys, they're not gonna let me do anything else, and I flew all the way here, so.”  JJ gave him a puppy eyes look. The detective caved.**

 

Everyone who had suffered the effects of JJ’s puppy dog eyes shuddered. She could be manipulative when she wanted. It’s why she’s good at her job.

 

**“I'll show you the file room.”  He led the way, JJ following with one last look at Hotch, who gave her an approving nod.**

**Back at the crime scene, the officer was talking to Reid and Gideon.  
“This is an unincorporated area. We're stretched pretty thin, manpower-wise. That's why we couldn't get here any faster after the guy called.”**

 

“Any faster?  4 ½ minutes is insane!” Elle exclaimed.

“But obviously not insane enough.” Garcia replied.

  
**“4 and a half minutes. That’s a pretty good response time.” Gideon said.**  
“Yeah, that's on par with New York city's response time, 4.3 minutes.” Reid added.  
“And they've got a hell of a lot more cops per capita.” Morgan sighed, walking to the small group.  
“This unsub was good. He didn't really have a chance.” Gideon murmured. Morgan walked to the other side of the room and began his Role-play.  
“Ok, I know my partner called 9-1-1. The police are on the way, so I don't have a lot of time.” He walked over to the bed, then the door. “Now, assuming unsub one didn't actively participate, I gotta believe I entered the bedroom from here. I see Mr. Kyle on the other side of the bed. So, I approach him.” Morgan walked back toward the group. “And I cut him first.”

**“Well, how do you know that?” The Chief asked.**

**“A blitz attacker neutralizes the greatest threat first. In this case, it would be the man. “Morgan explained.**

**“Plus, the 911 call. A Woman screamed.” Gideon added.**

**“You can't scream with your throat cut.” Said Reid.**

 

“Wait, really.” Prentiss said, feigning shock.

“I never would have guessed.” Elle drawled. They looked at each other, grinned and high-fived. Reid sighed. There were two of them now.

 

 **“So, Mrs. Kyle sees her husband murdered. She runs back into the bathroom.” Morgan continued. Brushing past some of the forensics. “Excuse me, man. She tries to close the door behind her. I force my way in. And I kill Mrs. Kyle back here in the bathroom.”**  
“But we checked that smudge for prints. Nothing. Looks like he wore some gloves. Not with any pattern. Like latex maybe.” Supplied the Chief.  
“That doesn't make any sense at all.” Said Morgan  
“It doesn't?” Morgan shook his head.

 **“Unsubs suffering from a psychopathy, a delusion, like a message from god, or what we could classify as being disorganized. They don't generally clean up after themselves.” Reid explained, when the Chief still looked confused.**  
“You know, maybe unsub one, the frightened one, made sure they didn't.” Speculated Morgan. His phone rang.  “Yeah, talk to me, baby girl.”  
“Are you at the crime scene?” 

**“Yep.”  
“Is there like a- a burgundy settee against one wall?” Garcia asked. **

**Morgan looked around the room, “um, if a settee is a little couch.”**  
“Oh, my lord.”  
“What? What's wrong?” 

**“I just got a viral video emailed to me by a friend.” Garcia said, getting more distressed with each word.  
“A viral what?”**

**“It's a video that someone posted online that someone thinks is novel in some way, and so they send it to everyone on their email lists, and so on and so on. This one seems to be pretty popular judging by the string of names on the forward.”  
“Garcia, is there some point to all of this?” Morgan asked, shooting looks at Reid and Gideon.**

**“Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's a video of your crime scene. More specifically of your crime, most specifically of Mr. Kyle being murdered.”**

 

“Oh my god.” Elle looked at the others. “This actually happened?”

“Unfortunately. And people enjoyed watching.” Hotch answered.

  
**“Garcia, there's a video of this murder posted on the internet?” He walked over to Gideon who looked slightly shocked at this news.**

 

“I can see how much this news surprised you, Gideon.” Morgan teased. “I mean, your expression just completely changed!” Gideon gave a half smile and shook his head.

 

**“Yeah. Shot from directly across the room from the little couch.” Morgan moved the phone from his ear and slowly looked to the other side of the room. He walked over and bent to look at the blank screen of the laptop. As if the camera had moved through the laptop, the team was now viewing Morgan from the laptop’s camera in a completely different room. As the camera zoomed out, more and more computer screens came into view, all showing different people doing the most mundane things. A man was seen looking at these screens, eating a bowl of fruit loops.**

**The screen cut to black.**

“Well, that was creepy.”  Elle spoke into the silence.

“At least you didn’t have to see it up close.” Garcia said to her.

 

 **The team was sitting around another computer, this one playing the viral video, that Garcia had told them about.**  
“It says, that the world is a cesspool of greed.” The unsub calmly said. “Lust. Disease.”  
“That sounds like unsub number one.” Stated Prentiss.  
“He says redemption must be sought. We must all repent.” The unsub continued.  
“And ‘he’ referred to being Raphael?” Asked Hotch.

**“Or God.” Gideon said quietly.**

**“It’s not God.” Argued Morgan. “It's someone sitting right there next to him telling this guy what to say.”  
“As lord god spoke in Leviticus 26:18,”**

 

Reid visibly paled and sunk further into the couch. It was the voice from his nightmares.

  
**“That's a new voice.” Said Morgan.  
“A third unsub?” Prentiss questioned.**

 **“And if you will not yet listen to all this I will punish ye 7 times more for your sins.”**  
“Could just be recorded from a religious program or sermon.” Mused Morgan.  
JJ looked thoughtful. “Punish ye 7 times.”

 **Gideon muttered, “5 more victims.”**  
“These images were shot from the exact spot on the dresser where that computer sat.” Morgan said, pointing at the laptop Reid was looking at.  
“So, if this video came from that computer's camera, then what? Did the unsubs bring it with them?” Hotch asked.

 **“As far as I can tell, this computer belonged to the Kyles.” Said Reid.**  
“Garcia can do a better analysis, but it has their banking statements, vacation photos.”  
“One comes into the room and immediately goes after Mr. Kyle. What, did the other unsub turn the camera on?”

**“We might be asking the wrong questions.” Gideon said. “This video, this message, it's important. Clearly, they want the world to see this. They need it. But they didn't bring a camera with them.” Reid, after hearing this bit of information, started looking at the laptop more closely. Then, the same thing happened, the team could now see Reid from the view of the laptop’s camera. Another face was seen, the same man who was watching Morgan earlier.  Reid’s eyes widened, and he stood up, getting the attention of the team with a whispered, “Agent franks? Does this building have wireless internet?”**

**“Yeah. Why?”**

**“That camera's on right now.” The team all looked at each other, the information slowly sinking in.**

“Back at it with the creepy I see.” Elle remarked.

**Back in the room with the many screens, the man the team knew as Tobias was looking shocked.  
“Did you see that, boy?”**

**“What's going on?” Tobias asked, unable to take his eyes off the screen.**

**“I told you, the armies of Satan were gonna rise against us.” Growled the voice of the third unsub. Tobias hesitated, then quickly started typing.**

**In the precinct, Reid was explaining what happened. “The computer's connected itself to the internet. It's streaming a video feed somewhere.”  
“Can we trace this stream to the destination?” Hotch asked Reid.**

**“If we keep it open, Garcia might be able-”**

 

“Too late, sweetheart.” Garcia grinned. “Though I really, really wish it wasn’t” She added in a softer tone.

 

 **There was a beeping sound and the screen turned black. Bright red words flashed across the screen. THE ARMIES OF SATAN SHALL NOT PREVAIL. The screen went dark again, this time permanently. “It turned off.”**  
**“So they're controlling it remotely?” Said Hotch.**

**“Is that even possible?” Prentiss gasped in shock.**

**“Yeah, you can totally access someone's computer remotely.” Garcia told the others through the phone. “It's actually done a lot today. When a mortal calls for tech support, instead of like, giving you instructions, the tech can work on your computer from wherever she is.”  
“And they maintain the access even after the work is done?” Asked Hotch. **

**“They're not supposed to, but I suppose you could install a trojan horse during a service.”**

**“Something left in the computer to be turned on later. Same way that websites get pop-up adds onto your computer.” Reid commented.  
“Garcia, can you check the Kyles' phone records and see if they called for tech support in the last 6 months?” Hotch ordered.**

**“Right-O. Oh, and if you get me the Kyle’s laptop I can search the drive for anything implanted there.”**

**“Fast as we can.”**  
“By the way, this video, it's gone crazy viral.” Garcia added.  
“What does that mean?”

 **“That means it's the most downloaded video on the entire internet, worldwide. And judging by the responses embedded in the files, people seem to think it's pretty cool.” Garcia sounded distressed.**  
“Call us if you find anything on the Kyles' computer.”  
“Yeah.”

The screen faded to black and the team sat in weird sort of silence.

 “Humans are awful.” Garcia pouted.

The rest of the room silently agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um, I hope you liked the chapter. If you did, please leave kudos and any constructive criticism that you might have.
> 
>  
> 
> . . . .
> 
> Also, I'm going on holiday for like 3 weeks, so the next upload may not be for a while so..


	6. Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team get a lead and more people are murdered. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!  
> Enjoy chapter 6!!

** Previously **

_“Humans are awful.” Garcia pouted._

_The rest of the room silently agreed._

 

This time they barely had to wait a minute before the video started playing again. It picked up exactly where it left off.

**“Murder as entertainment.” Gideon said, staring blankly into the distance.**

**“They probably don't even realise it's real.” JJ spoke up. “People see so many images online every day, they might assume it's marketing for a horror film or something.”  
Morgan stared at the computer. “The unsubs are right about one thing. The world is pretty screwed up.”**

Morgan nodded in agreement at his past self and saw the others doing the same. JJ sighs. “Let’s hope that people will eventually be able to tell that things like this aren’t for entertainment.”

 

**The camera panned over several screens, some with people doing their own things and some with only empty chairs. Tobias searched the web address of the video, and began scrolling through the comments. “What?”**

**The comments are all ones supporting the video, saying how ‘cool’ and ‘amazing’ it is. “No! No! This is warning, not a show. What is wrong with you people?” Tobias says in horror. His phone rings and he pulls on his headset. “Tech support.”**

“So that’s what his job was.” Elle murmurs.

**“Uh, I just got this computer yesterday and I can't seem to get the damn sound to work.” Says the man on the other end. “All right, I think I can deal with that, sir. What kind of computer do you have?**  
”

**“I don't know, big?”**

Garcia makes a strangled sound. “I cannot believe that just happened.” She says faintly, putting a hand over her heart. The team shoots her an amused look and Elle full on grins, missing Garcia’s weird antics.

**Tobias swallows some pills before continuing. “I didn't mean the size, sir. I meant, do you have a P.C.?”**

**“Um, my wife gave it to me for my birthday.”  
“Does your computer have a camera installed in it?” Now, the camera pans over the many screens, showing people going about their day. **

“Talk about creepy.” Said Prentiss, staring at the screens.

“Creepy doesn’t even begin to describe it.” JJ replies.

**“I think so. But it's my sound that's messed up.”**

**“All right, I can help you with that, sir. I'm gonna need you to allow me remote access to your computer.” On one of the screens, a woman answers her door, letting a man in. “Ok, sure. Whatever that means. As long as it gets fixed...”**  
**They hug, and just as they go to kiss, Tobias starts yelling, horrified.**  
 **“No. No, no, no, no, don't! - That whore!” His voice distorts, sounding similar to Tobias’ father and the third unsub. “That jezebel!” Tobias pulls the headset off, slamming it onto the desk .**

  


“Did you hear that?” Blurts out Elle. Reid shrank into the couch, making himself small. “Nope. nope, nope, nope.” He muttered under his breath. Gideon looks at Elle. “Yes. We all did.”

**“What, what do you mean, no?” The man says, faintly heard from the headset. Tobias hangs up.**

**“No, she made a mistake.” He sounds scared. “We don't have to- God is about love and forgiveness.” The camera shows the couple kissing passionately now, and the man sweeps the woman up, bridal style-  
“What the hell do you know about God?” Says the third unsub.**

**The team is hanging around a table, obviously beginning to brainstorm. Hotch turns from where he’s standing to face the team. “So, what have we got so far?”**

**“Well, the killings are clinically efficient.” Prentiss starts. “They had the ear marks of a slaughter, as in an animal.”**  
**“Or a sacrifice.” Morgan inputs dully.**  
 **“Haven’t been able to find anything in federal or state databases that suggest similar crimes. As far as I can tell, it's the first in a series.”  Hotch says as he sits down.**  
 **“At least one member of the team may believe he's killing in the name of God,” Reid pipes up, “suggesting a psychopathy that should display extreme levels disorganisation. Yet there are forensic countermeasures and somebody in control enough to do complicated computer work.” Prentiss writes all of this down on the whiteboard as Reid walks around the room, thinking out loud.**  
 **“One member of the team's organised, the other's extremely disorganised.” Reid continues.” But what's strange is that the one that we would consider as being most in control, the one that made the phone call, can't seem to stop the other one from killing. Usually the frenzied personality takes direction from the cooler head.”**  
 **“All right, so let's look at that. “Morgan starts. “Unsub one called the police before the killing, but he didn't leave time for him to get there. Is the phone call just a guy working on a defence in case of capture? I mean, maybe he didn't want to stop the other, but he did whatever he had to do to cover himself.”**  
 **“So what do we have so far?” Gideon looks around the room expectantly. Seeing only blank, if a little ashamed, faces, he says, “Not enough.”**

  
**The scene changes to a Living room, panning around and eventually going to the foot of the stairs, where cries and moans could be heard from the second floor. The door opens, and Tobias enters. The camera follows him out of the laundry where he walks over to a table with a laptop and phone on it. Tobias picks up the phone and dials 911.**

**“911, what is your emergency?” The responder asks. “Behold, I will cast her into a bed, and then I commit adultery with her to bring tribulation.” Says Raphael.  
“Excuse me?”**

**“222, Smith road. Raphael must teach more sinners the way of the lord.” Raphael puts the phone down and takes the charging cable out of the laptop. He picks it up and heads upstairs.**

Elle stares at the TV, her brain working frantically to put together this new puzzle. ‘DON’T WANT TO WORK TOO HARD. WHO KNOW’S WHAT COULD HAPPEN.’ Elle looks up at the ceiling, rubbing her temples. Prentiss looks at her, concerned, before turning her attention back to the TV.

  
**Back with the team, Hotch is examining the board while JJ talks to him. “So, Franks is right, none of the open knife cases fit.”**  
**Hotch looks at her. “Tell me there's a ‘but’.”**  
 **“Well, I looked at it a different way. I looked for unsolved home invasions. 3 months ago, there was a prowler called in directly outside of the Kyles' house.”**

**“A prowler?” Reid frowned.**

**“’The witness was walking his dog in a nearby park.’” JJ reads, “’Going back to his car, he saw a man in dark clothing go over the back wall and start sneaking up to the house.’**   
**By the time the state police got there, prowler was gone.”**   
**“Only one man?” Hotch questions.**

**“Apparently.”  
“Was the witness able to describe him?” **

**“If he did, it's not in this case file.”  
“Is there a name and address for the witness?”**

**JJ looks down at the case file and reads, “Tobias Hankle. Lives about an hour from here.”**  
**Hotch sighs. “It's a long shot, but he might be able to give us a description. Why don't you and Reid go out there, see if you can find Mr. Hankle and see if he remembers something.”**  
 **“On it.” JJ and Reid nod then leave.**

Reid manages to wriggle further into the couch, before forcing himself to sit normally. JJ places her hand on his knee and rubs it comfortingly. This is where it went wrong.

**Just as they leave the scene, Detective Franks walks up to Hotch. “Agent Hotchner.”  
 “Yeah?”**

**“State just responded to another murder.”**

 

**At the scene of the murder, the Detective is talking to an officer. “See if you can get the coroner out here right away.”**  
**“Detective.” Hotch greets, walking in with Morgan, Prentiss and Gideon.**  
 **“Yeah.” At their expectant looks, he continued. “Well, he called again. This time it was different. Only one of them spoke.”**  
 **“Which one?” Hotch asks.**

**“Pretty sure it was Raphael. I wrote down what he said, and I got a recording being brought out here.” The Detective looks down, regretful.**   
**“Took almost 11 minutes to respond. We only had but the one unit close.”**   
**“Could the unsub know that?” Questions Morgan.**

**“Lack of police presence out here has gotten some local media attention recently... Now, the 911 call wasn’t the only thing that was different. This particular scene is weird in another way. The male victim, upstairs throat cut.” Morgan and Prentiss leave to go upstairs and Gideon asks, “why is that weird?”**

**“He doesn't live here. He's a local handyman.”  
“Who lives here?” Asks Hotch.**

**“The Douglas’s. I just talked to Mr. Douglas a little while ago. He's on his way back from a business meeting down state. And according to him, he wasn't having any handy work done on the house. And his wife was supposed to be home.” The Detective says.**  
**“But she's not?”**

**“She seems to be missing. But her car is here. Keys, wallet, purse.” The camera shows all those items are indeed still in the house and Hotch goes over to examine them.**  
**“I got a description out on the field.” The Detective continues.**  
 **“So did you copy down what the caller said?” Gideon asks him.**

**“Yeah.” The Detective fiddles around his pockets and pulls out a small pad of paper.**  
**"’Behold’,” He reads, “’I will cast her into a bed, and then commit adultery.’ Oh.” He looks up at the two agents, realisation on his face.**  
 **“So adultery is the sin, but they kill him and not her. They abduct her.” Hotch states.**  
 **“You think she's still alive?” The Detective asks, hopeful.**

**“Well, we never assume otherwise unless there's evidence.” Hotch says grimly.  
"I will cast her into a bed.” Gideon murmurs. “It's from revelation again. It's about jezebel. She was an adulterer, whore, false prophetess. She's the most reviled woman in the bible.”**

**“The unsubs knew she was having an affair. There was a laptop here.” Hotch adds, pointing a to a clean area on the dusty table.**

  
**Upstairs, Morgan and Prentiss walk into the bedroom, pulling on their gloves. They walk around the room examining every detail. Morgan kneels down next to the body. When Prentiss joins him, without turning around he says, “don't look now, but we're on candid camera.”  
Prentiss looks slightly to the side. “Uh-huh.”**

**Zooming in on the laptop, we are suddenly in Tobias’ empty room and are once again treated to the sight of the many computer screens showing people in their homes.**

 

“That will never not be weird and creepy.” Morgan says.

  
**The scene suddenly changes, showing the barn from Tobias’ childhood, and screams are heard from inside it.**

**“Please!”**

**“Tie her hands there and there.” Says Raphael calmly.  
“Please, don't hurt me!” Mrs. Douglas screams.**

**“We don't have to do this.” Tobias whimpers.  
“Tie her hands and shut up!” The third unsub yells. “You are useless! I sometimes can’t even believe you’re my son!”**

**“Please don't hurt me!” Sobs Mrs. Douglas.**

With every scream, Reid flinches. It’s almost imperceptible, but to the team it seems like jumps. Knowing that Reid doesn’t like the attention, they do their best to ignore it.

**“There's a laptop set up on the dresser upstairs.” Morgan addresses the rest of the team as he goes downstairs.**

**“With a pretty good view of the room.” Prentiss adds, wiping her hands on her gloves.  
“Garcia's trying to trace the camera's feed back to its destination.” Continues Morgan. Gideon looks at the detective and they both rush upstairs.**

  
**“I gave her space to repent of her fornication, and she repented not.” Raphael declared.**  
 **“No, I do! I repent! Please!” Mrs Douglas cries.**

**“Look, she repents! It's in the book, Luke 15:10,’I say unto you, there is joy’ in the presence of the angels of god over one sinner that Repenteth.” Tobias says desperately.**   
**"I'm sorry, I do! I repent. Please.” She sobs.**   
**“Tape her mouth.” Says the cold, unforgiving voice of Raphael.**

“I’m Pretty sure that the Voice took notes while watching thi-mmpff!” Morgan starts then glares up at the ceiling when his mouth is duck-taped.

  
**Two officers walk in front of the crime scene, discussing something as Hotch, followed by Morgan and Prentiss walk outside. He leads them into a corner and turns to face them.**

**“So, let's work this out. What does the new behaviour tell us?”**

**“That there was only one unsub this time? Uh, Raphael? Alone?” Prentiss starts.**

**“Not if he's the psychotic.” Hotch says. “He wouldn't be capable of operating this efficiently. Someone was here who could control himself. Make sure no evidence was left behind.”**

**Morgan looks thoughtful. “At the first crime, unsub one called the police, right? This time it was Raphael.** **Why?” He looks around at the two. Prentiss shrugs and he continues. “It's like the phone call is necessary. It's part of the signature.”**

  
**At the crime scene, Gideon is reading the Bible excerpt that was left by the unsubs. “’Power was given unto them, over the fourth part of the earth. To kill with sword, with hunger, and with death, and with the beasts of the earth.’”  
“See anything new?” The Detective asks. **

**“No.”**  
**“Revelations.” The Detective shakes his head vigorously, as if trying to shake it from his memory. “Lot of bad stuff happens in that book.”**  
 **“Raphael called alone this time?”**

**“Sounded like it.”**  
**“This thing doesn't act like anything we've ever seen.” Gideon says, staring off into space. “Someone's clearly a dominant personality and a clearly subservient one. They don't swing back and forth like this. They... Just don't take on each other's roles.”**  
 **“Meaning?” The Detective sounds confused.**

**There is a flash, and the camera is panning over the painting Gideon was admiring at the beginning of the video.**

**“You know they can emulate the cries of over 30 different species?” Says Gideon's voice, “from hummingbirds to eagles, other animals, even machinery.”**

**Back in the present, Gideon turns to the Detective.  
“Ever heard of the archangel Raphael?” **

After the screen turns to black, Hotch turns to Gideon. “I knew you were dramatic, but this is too much.” Gideon just grins and winks at Hotch, sending the room into giggles; a nice change from the tension that appeared when Raphael ordered Mrs. Douglas to repent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy guys! Thanks for all the lovely comments and kudos!!
> 
> If You happened to like this, please leave kudos and a comment!  
> Also any constructive criticism that might be needed!
> 
> I realised after writing that I did practically all of it in present tense. The rest of the story is in past tense... I apologise for my inconsistency.. Oh well.


	7. Cliff Hanger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team watches the rest of the video, and the Voice decides to be annoying.

_ Previously: _

_Gideon just grins and winks at Hotch, sending the room into giggles; a nice change from the tension that appeared when Raphael ordered Mrs. Douglas to repent._

The room still feeling calm and happy, they sat waiting expectantly for the video to continue playing.  When it did, they immediately wished it hadn’t.

**Now inside the barn, the woman named Mrs. Douglas could only just be seen struggling against her bindings.**

**“God preached mercy for sinners.” Tobias murmured**

**“Don't you try to tell me about the lord, boy.” His father’s voice said sternly. “Now you just get yourself in front of that camera, and make our message to the world.” The camera panned out to show Mrs. Douglas kneeled on a mattress, her arms stretched out from her body and her mouth duct-taped. Tobias moved in front of the camera that pointed to Mrs. Douglas and sat down on a chair, opening a Bible.  
“’Jezebel, which calleth herself a prophetess, to teach and to seduce my servants to commit fornication.’” He read as Mrs. Douglas struggled in the background.**

Garcia shuddered and looked away. Watching this once was enough, she wasn’t going to watch it again. JJ flinched at the sound of the dogs. Reid, who had had no idea what had happened, watched with a dazed expression on his face, like he was actually there watching it.

  
**"Have we ever seen this in case history?” Hotch asked. Prentiss shook her head and Morgan answered, “A mixture of extreme psychosis in a controlled individual? No. One of the most common indicators of extreme psychosis is solitude.”**  
**“They don't exactly play well with others.” Prentiss added.**  
**“Was Garcia able to find anything on a Raphael in the records?” Gideon said as he joined their small group.**

 **“Not yet.” Morgan said.**  
**“So why is he naming himself? Twice? Certainly not worried about us getting that name. In fact, he wants us to know it.”**  
**“An alias?” Asked Prentiss.**

**Gideon cocked his head. “Or Raphael doesn't actually exist.”  
“So we're not looking for a team?” Morgan questioned.**

**“Raphael's the name of one of the archangels.”  
“Meaning?” **

**“We may have one unsub, suffering from a delusion that he's actually an archangel.** **Maybe that first phone call was not 2 people, but one.”**  
**“What about the third voice?” Prentiss said.**

**“That I don't know about yet.” Gideon sighed.  
“If Mrs. Douglas is jezebel,” said Hotch, “there is an especially unpleasant death in her future.”**

**Brought back to the sound of Mrs. Douglas struggling, Tobias continued reading.  
“This is the word of the lord, ‘that he spoke by his servant, Elijah, the tishbite, saying, in the portion of Jezreel shall dogs eat the flesh of Jezebel.’” At this last sentence, loud barking could be heard from somewhere behind the camera, zooming in on Mrs. Douglas’s terrified face. The camera spun, showing the source of the barking. 3 large dogs were jumping on a chicken wire fence and she screamed, her struggles increased tenfold as Tobias got up and released the dogs from their cage.**

“No, no, not again please.” Garcia moaned from behind her hands. “This is horrible.” Prentiss reached over and rubbed her shoulder reassuringly, and Elle did the same from the other side.

**“Garcia's running voice analysis on the first 911 call to see if there are actually 2 voices.” Morgan said as he, Hotch, Gideon and the Detective walked into the office. “She's also going to peel the third voice off the videotape and see if that gets anything.”**  
**“We should have a copy of that latest call brought over here within the hour.” The Detective added.**  
**“Thanks.” Nodded Hotch.**  
**“Hotchner.” Officer Franks called.  “Your tech from Quantico is on the phone.” They all moved to a computer, now joined by Prentiss.**  
**“Garcia.” Said Hotch as he answered the phone.**  
**“Jeez, don't you people answer your cell phones anymore?” She said accusingly.**

**“We were driving back to Atlanta through the countryside. Spotty cell signal.” Hotch explained.**

**Garcia fiddled with her pen as she said, “If you think that first video went viral fast, the second one's going through the stratosphere.”  
“Second video?”**

**“Yeah, there's a new video from our psycho. I'm downloading it myself right now.”**

**“Good.” Remarked Gideon.**

**“Some of these upload sites get more than a million hits a day.” Garcia sounded flat, the joy having left her completely.**  
**“Get it on the monitor here as soon as you can.”**  
**“Right.”**

“If that is the video we just watched,” said Elle, “this is not going to be pleasant.”

**Tobias stood in front of his mirror, drying his face. Staring into the mirror, he reached up and touched the scar of his forehead. There was a flash, and his memories started playing.**

**“Baptism time, boy.” Tobias’ father growled, shoving young Tobias towards a bathtub filled with water. Tobias struggled, sobbing, “No, no, daddy, I don't want- “**

**His father gripped him under the arms and yelled, “Serving the Lord ain't about what you want to do.” He shoved Tobias into the tub and under the water, holding him there for a few seconds before pulling him back up. Tobias gasped for air and tried struggling before he was pushed back under. Tobias’ father did this several times, and the camera cut to present Tobias’ impassive face and back again. His father finally pulled him out and left him on the floor, sobbing. As he went to leave, his father turned around and said, “serving the Lord is a duty.”**

Gideon frowned. “We knew he’d suffered abuse, but this. This is the opposite of what ‘serving the Lord’ should be.” He muttered under his breath.

  
**"That he spake by his servant, Elijah the tishbite,” Came the tinny voice of Tobias through Garcia’s computer. “Saying, in the portion of Jezreel shall dogs eat the flesh of jezebel.”**  
**“Oh, my God. Oh, my Go- no, no!” Garcia turned away, her face crumpled as the dogs were released onto Mrs. Douglas.**  
**“Jezebel's death.” Said Gideon in a flat tone.**  
**“My god.” Prentiss said, Gideon turning away in the background.**  
**“You can turn it off.” Said Hotch. Just as Prentiss went to turn it off, the Detective leaned forward.**  
**“Oh, wait.”**

“Seriously dude? What is wrong with him?” Elle gasped.

“IF YOU ACTUALLY LISTENED, YOU’D FIND OUT.” The voice said.

“Rude.” JJ muttered. Elle said the same thing, only louder, and with a few more... Choice words.

**  
“You hadn't seen enough?” Morgan asked incredulously**

**“Those dogs.” The Detective said in way of explanation.  “Those 3 dogs attacked someone a couple of months ago. I would have had them impounded, but the victim knew the owner. A neighbour. He didn't want to press charges.” The team slowly looked up at him, understanding dawning on their faces.  
“You sure?” Gideon asked.**

**“As God is my witness.” The Detective said firmly.**

**Tobias was in his lair, watching the computer screens. A knock at the door startled him and he pressed a few keys, turning the screens blank.**

“Oh crap.” Morgan said.

“Crap is one word you could use.” Reid said. “Another is shi-“ He was cut off by the sudden rise in volume of the video. ‘Jerk.’ He thought.

‘BITCH.’ The Voice echoed through his head. Reid jumped and stared at the ceiling. He didn’t notice Elle now staring at him as well.

  
**“I knew those dogs looked sick.” Began the Detective, flipping through his notebook.**  
**“I called animal control, I don't know if they ever followed up on it. Here it is.”**  
**“You have the owner's name?” Asked Hotch.**

**“Hankle.”**

**“Hankle?”**

**“Tobias Hankle.” Said the Detective with a note of finality in his voice.**

**The door opened, showing JJ and Reid.  
“Hi, Mr. Hankle?” JJ asked. **

**“Um yeah?” Said Tobias, sticking only his head out of the door.**

**“Mr. Hankle? F.B.I., I'm agent Jareau, this is agent Reid.” She said.**

**“F.B.I.?”**

**“May we come in?” Reid asked.**

**“Um I'm sorry, I don't let anyone in the house.” Replied Tobias.  
“Actually, I, uh, really have to, um you know, go?” Reid stuttered, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet.**

That got Reid some looks from around the room. “What?” He asked.

“ _That’s_ your go-to excuse?” Morgan said in disbelief.  Reid shrugged.

**“You do?” JJ asked out of the corner of her mouth, looking embarrassed.**

**“Yeah, for like 30 minutes.”  
“Why didn't you say something in the car?” She hissed at him.**

**“Uh, do you mind? I'm sorry.”**  
**Tobias looked back into his house and faced them again, looking apologetic. “My father doesn't like it.”**  
**“Your father? You're, like, 30.” Reid blurted out.**

“Nice one, Reid.” Elle remarked.

“Why is everyone picking on me?” He whined. “I get – mmf hmm hng!” He continued, talking through the duct – tape that appeared on his mouth.

**  
Tobias looked slightly offended. “At what age can one start disrespecting the wishes of their parents?”**

**JJ shook her head. “You witnessed something a few months ago, that might be very helpful to us.”  
“I did?” He asked, confused.**

**“You saw someone go over a wall into a yard, you called the police?”**

**“Me?” He seemed more confused than ever.**

**“You didn't?”**

**“Sorry.” He didn’t sound sorry.  
“Is there another Tobias Hankle here?”**

**“Just me and my father. Charles.”**  
**“There's a report on file that lists you as calling 911. You were walking a dog.”**  
**“No,” Tobias shook his head slightly, “that – that's wrong, I don't have a dog.”**  
**“Oh. All right, well, sorry to bother you, sir.”**  
**“Are you sure I can't just quickly use the-” Reid asked quickly, but was cut off by Tobias shutting the door saying, “sorry. Have a good night.”**  
**JJ and Reid turned away from the door and began walking down the steps. “That's weird.” Said JJ. “Why bother calling the police in the first place if later, you're just going to pretend you didn't?”**

 **Reid looked up, realisation crossing his face. “To gauge the response time.”**  
**“What?”**

**“If you were going to kill somebody, but you wanted to call the police first, what would you need to know?”**

**“How long it takes them to get there.” JJ finished, catching on to Reid’s train of thought. Once he could see that she understood, Reid turned and ran around the side of the house.  
“Reid!” JJ called in warning. He ignored her and went up to the window, peering into Tobias’ lair. Tobias paced outside the doorway, muttering to himself. He walked into the room, worried about something and frantically pressed a few keys, making the computers light up with the view of other rooms. Reid looked around in amazement, following the computer screens until he was staring directly at Tobias, who was watching him.**

“Well, that’s creepy.” Garcia commented.

**Tobias turned and ran.**  
**“JJ!” Reid hissed. “Get back here! He's the unsub! He's in the barn! Come on.**  
**He's in here.”**  
**“You sure?” JJ asked him. Reid had his gun out and pointing at the floor.**

 **“You ever seen me pull this thing out when I wasn't?” He whispered. “Call Hotch.”**  
**“We're in the middle of nowhere, Reid. We have no cell service.” She said.**  
**“Right. Of course, we have no service.”**  
**“What do we do?” JJ asked, taking out her own gun.**

 **“I don't know. He's definitely in here.**  
**“You cover the front, I'm gonna go around back. Hotch knows we came here. He'll come looking for us. We'll just wait him out.” Reid rambled.**  
**“No, Reid, are you sure we should split... up?” JJ said the last bit to herself as Reid had already run off, not waiting for her reply.**

“JJ, you would be the only one to survive in a horror movie.” Said Elle. Morgan looked offended, but didn’t say anything, wanting to know what would happen next.

**Reid ran around the side of the barn, the side facing a large wheat field. There was movement in the field and Reid whisper-yelled at JJ. “JJ! JJ, he's out back!” Reid headed down into the field and JJ stood, clueless.**

**“What?” She called. The barn door swung open with a gust of wind and JJ spun, pointing her gun into the darkness. “Reid?”**

**Reid was ploughing further into the wheat field, and didn’t hear her.**

**“Reid!” JJ called again, walking into the barn.**

**Reid continued along his trampled path in the wheat field when the voice of Tobias’ father, Charles rang out.  
“Why are you running from them devils, boy?” He growled.**

**“They're F.B.I.” Tobias’ voice whimpered.  
“They're devils! You're doing the lord's work. You got nothing to be afraid of!” Reid looked around and moved in the direction of the voices.**

**JJ walked further into the barn, shining her torch on every inch of the room. “Reid!”**

**“I don't want do this anymore!” Sobbed Tobias. There was a loud smack, like Charles had just hit Tobias.**

**“Don't you disrespect me, boy.” Charles snarled, slapping Tobias again.**  
**“I'm sorry.” Tobias moaned.**  
**“You don't got no choices-” Slap. “-When the lord summons-“ Slap. “-You to do his work.” Another slap. Reid crouched in the wheat, looking around for the source of these voices.**  
**“I'm sorry.” Tobias whimpered. “I'm sorry.”**

**JJ carefully walked further into the barn, each step cautious and quiet. Her boot stepped on something squishy and she stopped, looking down to see that she had stepped into a gory mix of blood and straw. As she pulled her foot out, a loud panting filled the quiet barn. JJ whipped her torch around at the three dogs snarling at her. They advanced and she screamed, gunshots ringing through the air.**

**Reid turned and ran back toward the barn, frantically pushing through the wheat. “JJ!” He called, coming to a standstill. Out of nowhere, someone punched him in the face and he fell. He reached for his gun but Tobias got to it first.  “Wait, wait, wait.” Reid panted, shuffling away from the gun now pointed at his head.**  
**“I couldn't stop him by myself.” Tobias said.**  
**“Ok, ok.”**  
**“I tried to warn everyone.” Tobias said helplessly.**  
**“Just relax, Mr. Hankle,” Reid tried.  “All right?”**

**“Shoot him!” Charles called. Reid’s face changed into one of shock.**

**“I don't want to!” Whimpered Tobias. Then Tobias’ demure changed completely. His posture straightened, his stance and facial expression becoming more confidant as he spoke with the voice of his father.**

**“I said, shoot him, you weakling.” Charles growled. “He's a Satan.”**

“He has dissociative identity –“ Elle whispered.

**Reid looked terrified, palms up as he edged slowly away from Tobias.**  
**“He didn't do anything.” Tobias defended, posture changing again to suit Tobias’ fright.**  
**“I won't tell you another time, boy. Shoot him!” Charles said, and the screen went black.**

 “HEY, SO SORRY FOR PULLING YOU FROM WHAT YOU WERE DOING.” Began the Voice. “I’LL JUST GET RIGHT ON PUTTING YOU BACK AND ALL.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go! 
> 
> If you're wondering why I didn't just end it there, well, I don' actually have a reason. I need another chapter to wrap it up and lead onto the next episode? That seems like it. 
> 
> Anyways, tell me if you liked it, what I can improve on, all that stuff. Also Kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> (Also, did anyone spot the SPN reference?)


	8. What Happens Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Voice kicks everyone out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop!!! This is the last chapter! We made it!  
> Thank you so much if you actually managed to suffer through until now.:D :D
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway this was written on my phone at like 12 at night so if this is crap, oh well.

_ Previously: _

_“HEY, SO SORRY FOR PULLING YOU FROM WHAT YOU WERE DOING.” Began the Voice. “I’LL JUST GET RIGHT ON PUTTING YOU BACK AND ALL.”_

 

The words rang out into a silent room.

No one moved.

No one spoke.

Then all at once the room erupted into noise. 

“You can’t just teleport us away! “

“What do you mean, ‘ _I’ll be putting you back’?!”_

_“_ Why would you do this?”

“This isn’t reasonable, what are you doing!?”

Reid sank into the couch, wondering if he could maybe leave now before anyone realised that he did not, in fact, want to continue. At all.  The room quickly fell silent and Reid thought for one horrible moment that they were expecting him to say something. In actuality, the Voice had just duct-taped everyone. 

“CHRIST, YOU GUYS NEVER SHUT UP, DO YOU,” the Voice said, exasperated. There was a long, loud sigh before the Voice continued, “M’KAY SO I’M PUTTING YOU BACK BECAUSE I CAN. ALSO, I THINK OUR RESIDENT GENIUS WOULD BE A LITTLE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH BEING SHOWN WHAT HAPPENED, DON’T YOU?” All eyes turned towards Reid. He shrugged and continued trying to hide in the couch cushions. “Well it’s not like I don’t remember,” he said, “It’d be useless to watch it again and it would really strange to look at from a different point of view.” The team looked at Reid then each other before Gideon raised his hand. He made a few hand movements towards the ceiling, the others watching on curiously.

“UGH, FINE,” huffed the Voice. Gideon nodded in thanks and reached up to take of his duct-tape.

“What if,” Gideon said slowly, “what if you sent Reid back, leaving the rest of us here—”

“OR,” interjected Reid loudly, “we could _not_ do that.” Confused grunts and hums sounded throughout the room. “It’s just. If we do watch it, whether I’m here or not, all of you are going to ask me questions about it and how I feel, and I’m fine!” He explained. The room’s occupants were silent once more and then Garcia was moving forward to hug Reid. He hesitantly hugged back, confused until she whispered in his ear, “Honey, it’s ok to not be OK.” He nodded into her shoulder and gradually was smothered by the rest of the team giving him a group hug. Hotch and Gideon patted the top of his head, the only part of him they could reach.

“AWWW, HOW SWEET,” the Voice said. “NOT. OK, HAVE FUN BYE!”

Before any of them could realise what was happening, they were blinded by a white flash. There was a sensation of falling and then-

They were back in the conference room at the round table, Garcia standing at the front, Elle nowhere to be seen.  “What happens now?” Garcia asked. 

Hotch sighed. “We get back to work.” The team nodded and filed out of the room. “And Reid,” called Hotch. “You can always talk to us about what happened.” Reid nodded once before walking out, leaving Hotch alone in the room. Hotch knew that Reid wouldn’t talk about it, and he hoped the Voice, whatever or whoever it was, would take them back so they could help Reid.

The End...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that happened.
> 
>  
> 
> \---------------
> 
> This is finally finished! Yay! I hope you guys enjoyed, I had a writers block so this took longer than expected.  
> If you made it all the way to here, thanks for reading! All Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated and they let me know that y'all want me to continue. 
> 
> I'm hoping to start the next fic soon, so I'll see ya there if you feel like reading it!


End file.
